An ever-increasing use of the Internet is the sharing among users of content, such as video clips, audio segments, photographs, and the like. Many mechanisms exist fir such sharing, from direct transfer of such content from one user to another, such as by way of e-mail, to the posting of such content on a website so that the content may be available to visitors of the website. The capabilities of the Internet and associated communication devices have evolved so that more advanced forms of content sharing, including one-on-one video conferencing, such as by way of Skype® and other mechanisms, have become more commonplace.
An innovation of the Internet that has also become popular among users is the creation of human “social” networks, such as Facebook® and Myspace®. In such a network, friends, acquaintances, and other types of human relationships may be explicitly specified, allowing connected or associated users to stay apprised of the current status and ongoing actions of each other. Such status may also include content, such as photographs, posted by one user to be viewed by other connected users.